Pretending
by metrokarateacademyrocks
Summary: A young couple have trouble within their marriage and the biggest problem is that they do not love each other. As a result, they ended up pretending differently than what you think when Aaron James cheats on his wife. Find out how it happens! I do not own Sims or featured songs.
1. Chapter 1

Aaron James sat up in the purple silk sheets as the blonde woman lies beside him, her figure was outline on the sheets stuck to her by sweat. Aaron smirked, feeling very victorious and beaming with triumph. Aaron didn't waste anytime, he got out of the bed and shivered as the cold air rush through his bare body. He slipped his clothes on that were scattered around the floor, grabbing his keys from his pocket and rush down the stairs. He exit his many lovers' house and got into his car and pushing in the keys. He drove home in silent, not even the radio was on. He finally got to his house and turn on the TV once he got to his home. A couple hours passed and the sound of the door opening to reveal Aaron's actual wife.

He smiled softly at her and she entered and put up her coat of the coat holder, "Hey." She turned to him as she took off her shoes that she was wearing.

"Were you waiting for me again?" she questioned at her husband, briefly rolling her eyes before walking upstairs. Aaron sighed heavily, this happened ever time. Aaron would go out and sleep with some random woman while the wife goes works until eleven o'clock and just stay up until she comes home. Whatever her job is that he doesn't know but he does indeed know that she's an important businesswoman with a large decent paycheck. Aaron went up the staircase after her, "Why shouldn't I?" She turned around to glare at him as if the answer was suppose to be obvious.

"Because Aaron, you won't be able to find and get a job if you don't have any enegry from you waiting up for me," she hissed dangerously and Aaron shifted nervously. They both knew that she was intimidating and could run anyone's blood cold. She had a threatening appearance with brown eyes glaring you through those circled thin wired glasses, her features were sharp and those lips that he never even kissed with small and thin. Her was shorter than him by a size of a head and her figure was anything but fat. Her black hair was wrapped up in a tight bun and her complexion was clear but pale. She remained him of a witch without the green skin.

"Why should I? I mean, we are doing fine enough, aren't we?" he slurred carelessly, the wife rolled her eyes annoyed and turned around to go to the bathroom to change. It bugged him on how he never seen her naked ever and yet, she's his wife. She gets dressed in the bathroom or in the closet, he actually wanted to see her vulnerable and in the bed with him with no clothes on either. It irriates him also that it's been four years of their marriage and they never did the deed which drove him insane sometimes and then started cheating on her behind her back. Sleeping with numerous amount of woman who knows that he's married and felt sorrow for the man who can't even love his own wife. They never even kissed at all, strange isn't it? On their wedding day, when it was time to kiss-she place her hand over his mouth to block his lips from her own. To make it looked like they did kiss, she place her other arm around his neck blocking the whole thing. She doesn't allow for him to touch her under any circumstances too.

Then, Aaron just fell out of love with her and after thinking about it, he never loved her. It was an arranged marriage between his mother and her father to gain more money. She walked out in sweats and her hair still in that bun, getting him taken out of his thoughts. "It doesn't matter Aaron! You need a job!"

That's another thing that drives Aaron crazy, she wants him to get a job for no reason. It doesn't make sense when everything is going smoothly and they aren't in debt with anyone either. Aaron step towards her and she step back like usual, this time it end up with her being pinned to the wall. She tried to push him anyway, trying to get free from him. She eventually broke free and march downstair, mumbling on how immature and inappropriate that was. Aaron sighed again, running his hand through his blonde hair and walk towards the bed and laying in the middle of it; knowing that she wouldn't be back to join him.

He really didn't get her at all and that's actually how he likes her. It made the entire cheating fling so much easier and he didn't need to worry about being close or anything like that. He simply didn't care about his wife, Calithea Kumi James.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This chapter is mostly about Calithea and how she feels, you really get to see another side of her. Plus, things get a little juicy. I don't own Sims and I'm sorry I forgot to put that in the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Aaron had woke up at seven thirty and head downstairs, turning on the television as Calithea walked out the door and slammed it shut. He flinched at the loud sound; signaling that she was still pissed at him from last night. He rolled his eyes, turning it off and went back upstairs to change and to head down to his buddy's out, Josh Wickley. Aaron liked Josh Wickley, who was a playboy just as much as Aaron is. Josh grinned when he saw his friend and quickly invited him in for a chat and a couple bottles of beer. They both were now lounged out expensive red leather couches, gulping down the acohol.

"So, what brings you here buddy?" Josh asked curiously, Aaron just groaned inwardly.

"Calithea," and for them, it explained every little detail. It technically it does; Josh knows that Calithea practically hates him and brings stress upon Aaron.

"Just break up with her, dude. She'll obviously not worth it if you can't even touch her at all," Josh suggested to the blonde man who just shook his head in reply.

"I can't, no matter how much I hate her and she hates me. She gives me food, home, and cash," Aaron growled angrily, his fist clenching up into fist at the thought of her sassy ways. Josh noticed the annoyance of the topic of Calithea and he completely understand, he met her before and made a pact to never cross paths with her again. She was too much for anyone, far too strict for his taste. When they were alone, Josh tried to make a move on her but she act like nothing was happening at all and said that if he ever tried to touch her, she'll beat his ass to the moon.

"I guess that makes sense..." Josh muttered as if he was thinking about it. Aaron sighed, sinking deeper into the couch.

"...I hate her so much..." he trailed off with a groan. His dark blue eyes were closed but his eyebrows were furrowed together and his lips were curved down in a frown. Josh nodded in agreement.

"If I ever had a wife like that, I'll just try to force her into the bed..." he chuckled lowly, Aaron's eyes reopened and tilt to the side.

"Maybe I should try to do that..." Aaron mumbled then retreat with a sigh, "then again, if I do, she'll give me a black eye and a few broken ribs."

The two sat there in silence, deciding not to talk about Aaron's way beyond difficult wife. Aaron was still cooling off, or trying to, but he couldn't get that wrenched bitter glaze out of his head. She was so hard to explain and there are hardly the right words to describe Calithea. He thought a lot about getting in divorce but it will end up having him dumped out on the streets. She's like his lifestock as he thought more about it. Josh grinned as an idea popped in his head, knowing the correct way to bring Aaron into a postive mood.

"Hey Aaron..." Josh said in a suggestive manner. Aaron's eyes met up curiously with Josh's, they were lit up with joy and hungry for something. " I know how to fix your problem."

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to the club!" Josh cried, pumping a fist into the air. Aaron grinned as if he agreed to the activity. Later that night, Josh found himself and Josh at a hot club filled with people dancing and the air was thick with fog and the smell of sweat. Josh went to the bar to get himself a drink and flirt with some women around him while Aaron made his way into the overflowing dance floor and dance with many drunk ladies. There he met some chick who was tearing up the dance floor and decided to dance with her. Obviously didn't mind at all when she stepped closer and swing her hips around in a seductive way.

"So, what's your name babe?" Aaron asked huskily, his hands on her hips and bringing them closer. She smiled at him, "It's Josie, honey. What's yours?"

Aaron grinned at the girl, glad that she had confidence and answered her question, "It's Aaron James beautiful."

Josie giggled as Aaron brought her body even more closer than it already was. Aaron could tell that she was drunk so he sped up the process of getting some and started to the grind her from the front. She moaned in pleasure, grabbing Aaron's head and kissing his neck. Aaron smirked in satisfactory, his hands traveling up her body to her fully large breast and massaged them. She pulled away for an apprize second to whisper in his ear, "I need a drink."

Aaron grinned, leading her to the bar and ordering a volka. When Josie received it, she gulped that thing down and pulled Aaron by the collar and rubbing his well built torso. She hopped into his lap with her legs tight around his waist, Aaron grinned when she started to unbutton his shirt which was actually quite impossible when its not a button up.

"I want you," Josie purred as she still tried to fidget with the 'buttons.' Aaron smirked, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the parking lot. "Now babe, since I got here using my friends' car, I need yours," Aaron told her, she nodded and lead him to her car. They both got inside the car and drove to his house.

"Wow, this is nice," Josie compliment on his house once they got inside, Aaron smiled.

"Thanks," Aaron said, guiding her to the couch and she giggled when he started to kiss her neck. Meanwhile of the two getting it on, Calithea was at work trying to get some money for her family. Though she could hardly even focus as she was still very angry from last night, cursing Aaron silently on how he talked to her and pin her against that stupid wall. The young woman rolled her eyes and she looked through some papers discussing about another company was trying to sue them for absolutely no reason.

As you can tell, Calithea is a busy serious woman who cares deeply for her jobs. That's right, she has about three jobs, is that crazy or what? To put in a short story, Calitheas' salary was lowered and the taxes were rose higher making her get a second job and soonly a third job. It was insane to get through it and making her breathless at the end of the day but come home to argue with that husband of hers. That scumbag making her do all of the hard work while he fools around with those women of his. Calithea sighed, it wasn't like it was actually true that Aaron was cheating on her but she did have a theory. The way on how he smelt of sex and came home late some nights when she didn't worked.

But now Calithea ignored it, seeing on how she had other things to worry about other than a marriage that she could care less about. She really didn't like Aaron or his personality which makes her refuse to let him touch her at all. Calithea wasn't comfortable with letting people touch her that she doesn't even know. It freaks her out on so many levels when she doesn't know who's taking away every womans' precious thing; their virginity. Of course, someone ladies don't care about that type of stuff but certainly Calithea does. It frustrates her that Aaron has complete control over someone that either of them knew. She sighed, realizing that she wasn't focusing and spent her time thinking about Aaron. She pursed her lips and went back to the document.

Once again, she was interrupted again but not from her thoughts though from a co worker. She looked up and saw her disowned brother who her most favorite person in the whole world, she greeted him with a smile. He had brown hair and green eyes, looked nothing like her.

"Ben, how are you? What do you need?" she asked him kindly, Ben walked in and gave her a hug.

"Not much, are you finish reading that?" the brunette male asked as he pointed to the paper on her clean and organized desk. She groaned and shook her head, "No! I'm keep on getting distracted by a family problem." Ben scoffed, "Why, is that horrible father of ours sick?"

Calithea wrinkled her nose at the sound of the mention father, "No but I wish so. That damn man..." Ben laughed at her response, "You still hate him, uh?"

Calithea turn towards him with a look that yelled 'you think!' but exclaimed, "Of course! Making me be such a..." she trailed off with a sad thought. Ben came over and gave her another hug which she return. Calithea's eyes were beady with tears hopelessly to fall at any second but she just held on tighter to her beloved brothers' suit jacket.

"Sometimes I wondered what life would be like if I went with you instead," Calithea whimpered softly into Ben's shoulder. He rubbed her back smoothingly as he shushed her quietly then silently thanking that the walls of her office wasn't glass to see Calithea's humilation.

"You couldn't, he would never let you go with me. He thinks you remind him of our mother," he said quietly, remembering the image of the lovely lady that once was their mother before she had passed away. Calithea sighed unhappily.

"That's true. Sometimes I wished that I didn't look like her then maybe father would of disown me also," she said softly.

"Don't say that," he grumbled. Calithea pursed her lips together and called out his name, "Yes Calithea?"

"This conservation isn't helping in the slightest way," she mumbled, breaking the hug. The subject changed when she smiled at Ben, "So, how's Grant?"

Ben's features lit up at the sound of his boyfriend, blabbing on how that Grant and him were doing excellent and he's planning to propose to him soon. Calithea smiled that her brother was doing well and was living the life he wanted it. Ben also said that they are planning to move out of Oregon and move to New York City and go on Broadway. It upset her that he's going to New York somewhat but happy for him. She knew that when they were both very young, their mother took them to many plays and musicals. They both fell in love with the peforming arts and really had a chance to star in one. They both were a triple threat on the stage which includes singing, dancing, and as well as acting. Calithea had a beautiful voice that could stop the world from ending or stop crime/disease. Her body was made for moving around gracefully and she could act like there was no tomorrow. Ben had a splendid soprano voice that could be compared to an angel singing. He could do a few dances but is truly outstanding when it comes to the Tango. The man can swift around and bring out a sex appeal, making many ladies and gentleman swooned at that which causes Grant to become very jealous. Ben was a fantastic actor for his famous diva attitude onstage and play any sassy image.

"I wish I could come to New York with you if you wanted me to," Calithea said absentmindly.

"You should! Get away from it all and come on stage and live your dream!" Ben encouraged excitedly, grabbing her hand with his own and squeezing them to show full support. Calithea huffed, disuniting her hands away from her felicitous sibling who was literally bursting at the scene.

"I can't and you know that. I need to stay and take care of Aaron, no matter how much I dislike him. I can't break a promise and from all the years of knowing me should know so too," Calithea said, grabbing her coat and begun to go home. Before she could leave, Ben clutch her arm and told her something.

"If you ever need me, come to me no matter what time is it."

Calithea let that go and walked up the steps to her house, she noted that the lights were on. The woman rolled her eyes and place the key inside the door and opened it. Her breathe was caught at the sight in front of her; Aaron and a redhead were on top of each other and in a heated make out session. Calithea slowly then closed the front door, making sure that it didn't make any noise. She lean against the door and it hit her that she couldn't let the cold fresh air goes through to her lungs. She choked on her tears that lastly run down her cheeks and ran to her car once she heard the woman inside moan loudly with pleasure.

Calithea fidget with her keys as if she was in a rush to work, she manage to open the door and jump inside the vechile. She lean against the stirring wheel and sighed, why did she feel so terrible? Never once did she ever express this thing of feeling when her mom died or when Ben got disowned. She felt hurt and so confused which doubled it because she didn't know why she was confused. She knew that it Aaron going against his vows by cheating but why was she confused by it?

Calithea started the car and turned on the radio to blank out those types of thoughts she wasn't use to. It was strange since she never once listened to the radio in the car, rap songs rang through her ears but it the confusing words didn't help Calithea forget. It fact, it just made the whole scenerio worse. She press her finger on the off button and drove the one place where she was welcomed.

Ben's.

By the time she got there, it was pouring down hard and she regret it coming. They would comfort her but she didn't want to disturb their sleep...or something else just to attend her needs. However, she rang the doorbell and Grant answered a few seconds later. He noticed that Calithea been crying which rarely happens and pulled her into a close hug. This was the reason why she likes Grant, he treats her like his own sister. Grant direct her inside and left to get a blanket and a few towels. Ben then came in before Grant did, he glaze softened at the sight of her.

"Oh Cali..." he murmur before reaching out to give her a large consoling embrace. Midway hug, Grant came back and handed her the items. She wiped off the remaining water into the pink fluffy towels and the blanket was wrapped around her small figure. Ben was seated on the couch on the opposite side of the room while Grant seat on the edge of the armrest on Calithea's side of the room with his arms crossed. "What happened?"

"When I came home, I found Aaron and some redhead on the couch wildly making out," Cali started to explain when Grant stopped her.

"Wait, what! He was cheating on you!" Grant exclaimed angrily, jumping off of the sofa and his fist clenching tightly. Let's just say that he is a very protective person. He was going for the door crying out "where is this bastard so I can beat him up!" when Ben stopped him.

"Boo, calm down, listen to Calithea," Grant retreat but he was still pissed, Ben turned towards his little sister, "So then what happen next?"

"I came here after I close the door. I wasn't sure what to do but you told me to come to you if I needed you!" Calithea exclaimed, before she knew it that the tears came over her and came out again. Grant and Ben rush over her side, rubbing her back and giving out hugs. Saying on how everything is going to be okay and how Aaron doesn't even deserve her. The worst thing was that she accept for them to support her and give out heartwarming words so she will feel better. Calithea didn't like being treated like a baby or be shown vulnerable. She liked being in control and the strong one. She liked the feeling of being independent. She didn't like having to rely on others or others to think that she was weak. She hated on how the men were making sure that she was better throughout the night.

After a couple hours, Calithea had calm down and the room was silent. No one was saying a word and Calithea was glancing at her hands in her lap. That is until Ben broke it, "So what are you going to do now? Confront him?"

"No! Don't do that! Make him suffer!" Grant hollered, surprising the two. Calithea blinked a few times, thinking that Grant had gone mildly insane.

"Okay and how can I do that exactly?" Calithea said slowly, hoping that under a few levels Grant will stay normal.

"Make him jealous!" Grant shouted like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ben was spaced out after that as if he was thinking over it.

"Are you mad? How in the world would I do that? I'm ugly-" she was cut off by Ben.

"Don't lie Calithea, you just don't give yourself enough credit! You're actually very beautiful," Ben said sternly. Calithea reposition her place on the couch, she felt uneasy about their idea and officially regretted coming.

"Plus your a brillant actress! Ben told me all about your performing years and say that you could fool anyone!" Grant said.

"But I don't want to date anyone just to make Aaron jealous and not to mention that I'll break my vows as well!" Calithea cried.

"You don't have to! One of us can pretend to date you and make Aaron super jealous! We both can act it out!" Ben exclaimed and the female observe that both men were getting excited by their idea.

"Fine..." she sighed defeat as Grant and Ben cheered happily. "Who's going to 'date' me then?"

They both stopped their little celebration and looked at each other. It went silent in the room as if the two lovers were discussing it telepathically. Calithea rose an eyebrow at the two as the continue to discuss their silent conservation. It ended about five minutes later when Ben said 'alright! We decided.'

"Since Aaron knows that you have a brother and I weirdly look sort of like you, I will be your 'bro' and Ben is the guy can 'date,'" Grant explained. Calithea nodded in agreement but deep down she wasn't really comfortable with the whole thing.

"We don't even have to do anything, I can just show up and we can just spend time together. Grant can join us too," Ben assured as he notice her discomfort. Calithea licked her dry lips, "I just hope it works."

Grant glance at the clock and put his arm around Calithea's brother waist, "It's late boo." Ben looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened that it was one o'clock in the morning. Calithea yawned and barely caught the pillow that Grant threw at her.

"You can just stay here. I doubt that you want to go back there..." he said once he saw the look of her face, she nodded and laid her head down onto the pillow as Grant left the room.

That night, a certain young woman didn't sleep very well.

**I hope you liked it and please review! It makes me know what you are feeling about the story or what should be done.**


End file.
